


Theodosia, she's mine

by katied4568



Series: Hamilton Group Chats [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Group chat, KIK, Multi, group chat au, lots of ships, too many ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katied4568/pseuds/katied4568
Summary: Some relationships are established (or implied ;), one involoving the very special...Theo!





	1. I'm willing to wait for it

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is going to be multi-chapter, all involving the wonderful Theodosia, and I actually haven't written out the other chapters (oops!), but I've planned out the story and they should be written shortly.

\--Group chat with hAM, smolgaytrtl, baguette112, HRCLSMLLGN, jamesmad, purplevelvet, wait.for.it, pegggs, angelicaaa, cinnamon.roll, and missmaria--

 

baguette112: I just found out that I cannot visit ma petite amie this Christmas.

cinnamon.roll: Aw, I’m so sorry. I know you miss Adrienne when she’s all the way across the ocean.

smolgaytrtl: I mean for gods sake Laf her birthday is in your username

missmaria: ooh that’s good, imma have to change liza’s name again

wait.for.it: why am I the only one without a s/o?

smolgaytrtl: uh, Alex and I aren’t dating anyone?

baguette112: yes but you and Alex have such obvious sexual tension, we all just consider you guys to be dating

baguette112: also, Hercules and Peggy are not dating anyone

smolgaytrtl: stfu laf

wait.for.it: ok, but there’s marliza, jeffmads, lafrienne

wait.for.it: and laf is right, lams is basically real

wait.for.it: that’s 7/11 people in the chat, since Adrienne isn’t in this

wait.for.it: that leaves Peggy, Hercules, Angelica, and me

HRCLSMLLGN: do your weird ass calculations in your head

pegggs: stop moping, we’ll all find someone, it’s college

purplevelvet: i’ve never heard jeffmads before

cinnamon.roll: Really? We’ve been using it all year.

cinnamon.roll: You two are really cute together, btw. :D

missmaria: see where you got your name?? 

HRCLSMLLGN: i never really noticed i didn’t have anyone. now i do. thx burr.

pegggs: don’t worry Herc, I’m sure the right person is just around the corner. <3

angelicaaa: Have you tried a coffee shop? I think your kind of girl would hang out in a coffee shop

wait.for.it: you’re right. She probably would.

hAM: so? What are you waiting for?

wait.for.it: yknow, you guys are right, waiting isn’t doing anything

wait.for.it: I’ll go this Saturday after class

cinnamon.roll: Good luck!

 

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like Harry Potter, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of mullipegs in there. Also, sorry I've been so inactive. The third chapter should be up soon, and my next work is just Schuyler sisters fluff. Get ready.

\--Chat with theo_doge_a--

 

wait.for.it: Hey, it’s the guy from the coffee shop.

theo_doge_a: Aaron!

wait.for.it: yeah, how are you?  
theo_doge_a: Good, you?

wait.for.it: I’m alright

theo.doge.a: It was great meeting you, I can’t wait to see you again. ;)

wait.for.it: ditto

wait.for.it: actually, I may be able to help with that.

wait.for.it: do you want do go to, like, a movie sometime? Or dinner?

theo_doge_a: I’d love to.

 

\--Group chat with hAM, smolgaytrtl, baguette112, HRCLSMLLGN, jamesmad, purplevelvet, wait.for.it, pegggs, angelicaaa, cinnamon.roll, and missmaria--

 

wait.for.it: I did it. I met her and I got another date

cinnamon.roll: That’s awesome! Who is she?

pegggs: congrats burr

wait.for.it: her name is Theodosia Prevost and she’s v nice and cool

cinnamon.roll: Theo? She’s in my art class, I think. Lit major?

wait.for.it: yeah!

hAM: I’ve never seen burr use an exclamation point before, you must really like this girl

baguette112: yes, almost as much as you like John

smolgaytrtl: stfu laf

purplevelvet: where are you taking her

wait.for.it: I’m planning on taking her to Fantastic Beasts, because we’re both huge Harry Potter nerds, and then to dinner at the George

pegggs: damn if someone took me on that date I’d marry him

wait.for.it: exactly

HRCLSMLLGN: we may have to skip George but i could take you to the movie?

pegggs: alright. :)

purplevelvet: oooh

baguette112: at least your date lives here.

smolgaytrtl: stop moping, you visited her for Thanksgiving and you facetime her every day

baguette112: it is not the same

hAM: hey John, since everyone else is apparently taken, you wanna see the movie with me?

smolgaytrtl: sure, and stfu laf

baguette112: you beat me to it :(

hAM: late night? there’s a 10:45

smolgaytrtl: perfect

wait.for.it: does anyone have an in at George? I can’t get reservations

baguette112: yeah, let me make a call

smolgaytrtl: of course you do.

baguette112: a family friend knows the founder

wait.for.it: ignore John, and thank you so so much

baguette112: he can get you two in, but only at 7 on Friday.

wait.for.it: I’ll find a late movie. thank you so much

 

\--


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!!

\--Group chat with hAM, smolgaytrtl, baguette112, HRCLSMLLGN, jamesmad, purplevelvet, wait.for.it, andpeggy, angelicaa, elizaa, and missmaria--

 

wait.for.it: I’m back

elizaa: Ooh! How was it??

wait.for.it: it was great, she’s great. we’re going out again next saturday.

elizaa: That’s really great. I hope it works out!

hAM: for the record, so do I.

elizaa: You’re always so worried about the record, loosen up, Alex.

hAM: don’t you ever think about leaving a legacy?

smolgaytrtl: would you just try living for once? And good luck burr!

angelicaa: Nice job, Burr, and Eliza and John are right, Alex.

hAM: fine

jamesmad: I don’t know you that well, but she sounds nice, Aaron, best of luck.

purplevelvet: ^^

hAM: it’s seabury’s birthday tomorrow

elizaa: Really?

hAM: yeah, November 30

HRCLSMLLGN: so? we hate him, remember?

hAM: I know, but I can’t be mean on his birthday, I’m not /that/ terrible

angelicaa: yeah you are

baguette112: you really are

purplevelvet: mhm

hAM: back to burr, where are you guys going on Saturday?

wait.fot.it: we are going to see Wicked

baguette112: ah, that show is very good, you will both enjoy it!

andpeggy: laf is always happy and liza is always so sweet, it baffles me

smolgaytrtl: right

missmaria: I can vouch for the sweet part <3

purplevelvet: ew, keep it in your pants

jamesmad: shut up, you do cute shit all the time

purplevelvet: *sigh* fine

wait.for.it: she’s messaging mee

baguette112: what is she saying?

wait.for.it: we’re just talking about stuff. classes, professors.

hAM: aw, nothing dirty??

wait.for.it: no.

hAM: aw, man, you guys are doing that romantic, slow thing then?

wait.for.it: yes.

hAM: *sigh*

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams is coming soon, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I hope you like it so far, and the rest should be up soon.
> 
> I'll also write the chronological order of the works and when they take place to provide a little perspective. And, just to clarify, the gang are freshmen in college in this.


End file.
